


Disco Dorks

by stopmysinfulhand



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A lot of other characters mentioned - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Lengthy clothing descriptions, disco party!, roller skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmysinfulhand/pseuds/stopmysinfulhand
Summary: Frankly, it is an outrage the world did not get to experience Steve and Bucky during the 70’s. You plan to remedy this.





	Disco Dorks

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be roller skating, but I couldn’t help throwing in some Bucky love.

You slammed your hands on the conference table with a ferocity your teammates had yet to see from you, and startled half of them, with the exception of the unflappable Natasha, who simply stared at you cooly. “Something wrong?” she asked, a slight smirk gracing her features.

“You bet your ass there is,” you agreed, before pointing accusingly in the direction of Steve and Bucky, the pair seated next to each other since it seemed like more than 10 minutes away from Bucky sent Steve into a spiral of mild to severe separation anxiety. “These two fuckers,” you seethed, “didn’t experience the disco era.”

“Actually—” Bucky started, before you shut him down with a particularly icy glare.

“No.” That was all you said for a moment, really letting it sink in. No one piped up, for fear of receiving a glare as well, or maybe worse. No one could tell what you were capable when you were in this kind of mood. “Brainwashed and assassin-y doesn’t count. You didn’t get to really experience it,” you lamented.

“Um,” Sam interjected, “If memory serves me right, and you haven't been lying about your age this whole time… Neither did you.’

“Shut it, Wilson, that’s not the point!” You slammed the table again and gestured to Steve. “The world has been deprived of Steve’s star spangled ass in bell bottoms for too long, and I won’t accept it any longer! Where was he to roller skate skillfully in the roller rinks to ABBA, or even dance in the discotheques? We have been done an injustice, and I intend to remedy it.” Your words of anguish seemed to fall of amused and confused ears, but you soldiered on, for the good of yourself, and the good of the world. You truly had Earth’s best interest in heart.

Clint tentatively raised his hand, and you called on him. “How exactly do you plan to do that?”

“Two words.” A pause for dramatic effect. “Disco party.”

* * *

You had Tony rent out a local roller rink, and you made fast friends with the owners, pushing the importance of authenticity for your 70’s themed party. She agreed completely with you on the necessity and told you she would do her best. You left her rifling through vinyls, carefully picking the best disco jams to play.

The next thing you set about doing was clothing for everyone. Natasha was your partner in crime for this task, helping you pick outfits that fit each personality that would also be easy to skate in. Bell bottoms and a barely buttoned shirt were picked for Steve, something that would show off all of his most valuable assets. Bucky got something a little more conservative, in the form of high waisted plaid pants with matching suspenders and a turtleneck. Clint, by his own request, got a rainbow tank top and adidas shorts that said “nasty” on the ass, a sort of mix of contemporary and vintage. For Tony, you went more towards preppy, with a gold button up over a red turtleneck, and a red sport coat over that. You even found a matching pair of shades for him, so he could still have his signature item. Sam and Rhodey got outfits alla Saturday Night Fever, a sharp silver suit for Rhodey, and red for Sam. Thor’s look was simple enough, considering you insisted he didn’t wear a shirt. Just a pair of jeans and a beaded necklace that hung between his pecs. Bruce and Vision got the simplest outfits of all, only because they were the few members on the team you didn’t want to feel uncomfortable. They received button ups and waist high pants, although the shirts did have some wild designs on them, which Wanda was delighted to find for you. Natasha got a red jumpsuit that was not unlike her tactical wear, although the ‘v’ was considerably deeper, almost to her belly button. Wanda wore a white peasant blouse crop top with waist high purple pants to match.

There were cries of protest when the team saw your outfit, a short, simple green dress with knee high socks. “Not fair,” Steve whined as you glided over to him in your roller skates. “You don’t look very 70s at all.”

“Nonsense,” you rebutted. “I’m wearing this headband.” You gestured to the accessory. “And this cool medallion.”

Tony glanced over to it and snorted. “Looks like Strange’s necklace thing.”

“Yeah, you would know, wouldn’t you? Tell me, Tony, does he have to wear it when you have sex?” you teased.

In lieu of an answer, Tony stuck his tongue out at you and skated away towards Rhodey. “I demand answers, Stark!” you called after him.

Bucky wobbled towards you, still unused to the skates firmly secured on his feet. “It’s a lost cause, (Y/N). He’ll never answer that one,” he told you.

“Jeez, Buck, for a super soldier, you’re not very light on your feet,” you said with a laugh, holding your arm out to help him balance. The look he gave you was murderous.

“That’s not fair, I’ve never done this before!” he protested.

You pointed to Steve, who had started to skate with Natasha. “Neither has he.” Steve glided easily around the rink, grinning when he saw you point at him. He waved at Bucky, causing the brunet to scowl harder.

“Yeah well, we’ll see how well he skates after I punch his stupid punk face,” Bucky grumbled.

“Buck up, Bucky.” You took his hand. “Come on, I’ll skate with you so you don’t fall down.”

“Thanks,” he said, keeping his eyes trained on his feet as he attempted to copy your movements. Despite his shakiness, his movements were still more fluid than even yours. He got the hang of skating in no time.

You squeezed his hand. “Wow, Bucky. I oughta be the one being led by you,” you purred. “Guess you don’t need to hold on to me anymore.”

He flushed, sharp cheeks turning red. He seemed almost shy as he squeezed your hand in return. “I don’t mind so much. Better to be safe than sorry,” he said, a smile creeping over his features.

You beamed. “C’mon soldier. Let’s see what you can do.” You sped up a bit, still holding his hand, only now you skated backwards so you could watch him. Bucky seemed flustered by the switch but kept up as best as he could, taking your other hand so he didn’t fall. “You’re doing so good,” you cooed.

“Shut up,” Bucky mumbled, his face now completely red.

Steve skated next to the two of you with a wide grin on his face. “Way to go, (Y/N),” he praised you. “Buck, you’re a natural.”

Bucky grimaced. “I oughta deck you.”

“Can’t deck me when you’re holding hands with your gal,” Steve said brightly, clapping his hand on his friend’s shoulder before gliding away.

You laughed and stopped, Bucky almost colliding into you. “Jeez, (Y/N), you never taught me how to stop,” he lamented.

“Am I your gal now, Bucky?” you asked. You slid your arms around his waist with a grin. “We goin’ steady?”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he stammered, scrambling slightly in your grasp. He nearly brought you kareening into the rink floor.

“C’mon.” You tugged him towards one of the benches that surrounded the rink and plopped down. He staggered along with you and sat next to you. You scooted closer to him. Your hand still remained in his. “So?”

“So what?” He avoided looking at you, his gaze trained on the rink and his teammates who glided happily around it. They seemed oblivious to you both, but you knew this would be the hot topic of team gossip for the next few days.

“Do you like me, Bucky?” You scooted closer, your thigh pressing against his. “James?”

He cleared his throat. “Of course I like you, you’re my teammate,” he said resolutely.

You grinned and squeezed his hand. “I meant, do you like like me?”

Bucky laughed at that. “Are we children now?”

“Nothing wrong with being a little childish,” you said. “And you’re avoiding the question!”

“Maybe I am,” he amended, finally smiling. “Yeah, I guess I do.”

You beamed. “I like like you too,” you said in a sing-song voice. “I could be your gal if you wanted me to.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “That so?”

“Yep.” You popped the p.

He laughed softly. “Jeez, I feel like a dolt. I wasn’t even the one to mention it. I’m gonna pummel Steve to a pulp,” he muttered.

You grinned and leaned towards him, your face a few inches from his. “Maybe you should thank him,” you whispered.

“Yeah, maybe I should.” His voice was a little deeper. His blue gaze flickered from your eyes to your lips. He swallowed hard. “Can I…?” he trailed off.

“Please.” You smiled softly and closed the distance, pressing your lips to his.

The kiss barely lasted for a few seconds before you heard whistles and applause emanating from the rink. You pulled away quickly and turned an icy glare on your teammates, you cheeks burning.

“Bout damn time,” Sam called to you.

“Y’all can fuck off!” you called right back. “Go back to skating. I didn’t organize this so you could watch me and Bucky make out!” Most of them did as requested, although a few remained to tease you before they went back to skating.

You turned back to Bucky with an apologetic smile. “Sorry about that. I didn’t realize we were being watched.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he said with a grin. “I’m not surprised. Steve’s such a gossip, I’m sure the whole team knew I liked you.”

“If it helps, I didn’t know.” You squeezed his hand.

He scrunched up his nose in a very cute manner. “No, I’m not sure it does, but it is nice to know Steve’s not a total blabbermouth.”

You leaned in and kissed him again. “Maybe we should go on a proper date,” you said against his lips.

“Oh, you didn’t plan this as one?” he asked, amusement evident in his voice.

“It may come as a surprise to you, but I truly just wanted you to have fun.”

Bucky smiled. This time, he kissed you. “Mission accomplished,” he assured you.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so self indulgent. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please let me know if you have any questions, comments, or concerns.


End file.
